The White Room
by Meganfitz
Summary: The Doctor is teleported into a white room and he's not alone. Everyone looks to him to find a way home. A very unexpected vistor arives and gives the Doctor a suprise.POST DOOMSDAY.This is my first Dr Who fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The White Box 1/2

Characters: Ten, AU versions of Rose, Jack, Cassandra and Ida

Rating: PG 13 for a later chapter

Summary- The Doctor is transported in a white box and he's not alone. Only he can come up with a way to escape. An unexpected visitor gives the Doctor a surprise.

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Dr Who story, its very different then what I am used to writing. Please be kind/ Feedback is awesome.

The Doctor fiddled with the red wires tangled in a maze of blue and yellow. His eyes narrowed and as he focused at the task at hand. For the past two years, that's how he survived; looking straight ahead, focused like a laser. When his view was limited he was less likely to catch a glimmer out of the corner of his eye, which would cause a nuclear chain reaction of memories and emotions.

He had flown to the Gyasla Outer Orbits to get the power cell. Sure the belenvent Doctor freed a society from a tyrant and manged to snog a princess on the way. But her lips weren't as soft has he would have liked, which just made a flood crash on against a fimlsy log dam of regrets.

He rubbed the crick in his neck, rolling his head around. He had been working on this problem for two years. Two years. A blink of an eye for a Time Lord. But, they had been two very long, very lonely years. He cycled through companions frequently, no one said more then six months. They were nice distractions, but they were terrible company. When he wasn't fighting for his life, or saving one of the companions, he was working on an impossible problem. Day, night, and all the moments in between, his mind always busy, feverishly picking away at it.

He was getting close to an answer, a possible solution. It was there somewhere in the darkest recesses of his mind, it was in a holding pattern around his brain, but he just couldn't reach it. He needed time. He laughed at the thought, time, it always came down to time, didn't it?

He placed the wired piece of metal into his overcoat pocket. "Just a quick break and I'll get back to it later." He spoke aloud to no one. His hand continued to work on the knot in his neck, his eyes focused ahead, a yawn slipped though his lips. One tiny betrayal of his physical state. He was so very tried.

Just a hot cup of tea was all he needed, one cup, then he could get back to work. He lifted the cup to his lips. The aroma filled his nose, the steam soaked into his skin.

The TARDIS shook.

The brown liquid splashed up, striking his face, going up his nose, and soaking his dark blue suit. "Damn, you think this is funny, don't you?" He shouted to the ship. The ship said nothing.

He brushed his hand against his shirt, but his hand started to fade. "What?" His arms were ghost like, feet vanished, he was being teleported. "What?" But how? It was impossible? Well not impossible, it had happened before, but shouldn't it be happening now? Right?

Poof

White, everything was white. Blindying, glowing, white. Not just white, but light. He frowned slightly, like he had eaten something sour and bitter. He was surrounded by a hallway with no enterance and only one exit.

A door.

Should he open it? Of course, he was the doctor. He always opened the doors, no matter how forbidden it seemed. Besides, he didn't have anyone to tell him not to.

His hands touched the cold metal and the door swung open. A white room, equally as white and glowing as the hallway, with one stark difference, there were people in the room.

The Doctor looked around the room to see ghosts of his past. The last human, Cassandra stood in the far side of the room, except less flat and more human like, eyed him up. Ida Scott was sitting on the floor hulded in the corner, a woman who had seen Satan's home without fear. A man who appeared to be a scrubby and hairier version of Captain Jack milled around. But the creature that caught the Doctor's eye was an Empath, of sliver wings, blue hair that trapped all the light around it. She had a younth glow, but wise eyes which reflected every emotion in the room.

"Hello?" The Doctor spoke. "I'm the Doctor."

"No, you're not." Jack peered at him.

"Um, yes I am."

"No, you're not." Jack stated with more furver.

"Sir, I'm telling you, I am."

"Look, I travel with the Doctor and you're not him. The Doctor is black." Jack crossed his arm around chest.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "Oh that's not me."

Ida spoke, "I've met the Doctor once."

"What did he look like?" Cassandra asked.

"She was a woman."

"Yep, that's diffinately not me." The Doctor rubbed his neck and glanced over to Cassandra, "what about you, have you met the Doctor?"

"Yeah he had red hair…."

"Awe he was a ginger! Lucky." He mumbled under his breath. His arms crossed tighly against his body as he leaned against the wall, "So what we have here is a flux in the universe, a bump between realities. You all have met me, but not me, some other me, and I've met you, but some other you."

Cassandra huffed, "Do you know where we are?"

"No." The Doctor touched the walls.

"Well do you know how we got here?"

"No." He riffled through his pockets and pulled out his sonic screw driver.

"How are we going to get home?"

"I have no idea." A tiny blue light flashed as the Doctor studied the walls.

Cassandra hissed and slid down the wall, untill she touched the ground with a thud, "You're bloody useless."

"So it appears." The doctor nodded, "hmm, this is high density teltiaquiszatuim, very rare, the whole room seems to be made out of it. But why?" The Doctor turned his attentions others in the room and claps his hands, "Right then, does anyone know what teltiaquiszatuim is known for?"

Jack slammed his head against the wall, "well at least the inane questions that he already knows the answer to is a trait that seems to be shared between the different Doctors."

The Doctor frowned before asnswering, "it can withstand very high pressures, the sort of pressure that appear only at the end of the universe, in a black hole or the…" He stopped himself from saying the word. He teetered on the thrilling edge of hope and fear. It just seemed so close and yet so far to even be real. His mind flashed to an endpoint, the same endpoint that all his mind's wonderings went to. "So did any of your Doctors travel with companions?"

Jack grinned and his tongue moistedn his lips. "Yeah Tulip, long back hair, perfect breasts, and she can do things with her body that in many galaxies is illegal…" He was about to go into far more detail but the Doctor's deadly glare stopped him. If this Doctor sitting across from Jack was anything like his Doctor, that glare would be the only warning he would get before instant death. Jack swallowed his words and closed his eyes to enjoy the physical memories.

Ida spoke next, "The Doctor I met traveled with several companions, all men."

The Doctor sighed and sat down on the ground, he's search would have to be haulted until he could figure out his current situation and these people weren't giving him the answers he needed. He dug through his pockets for his current puzzle of wires and metal he had been fiddling around.

Cassandra peered over with interest, "What's that? A way to get us out of here?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, just a little project of mine."

"Aren't you going to do anything to get us out of here?" She hissed and huffed.

The Doctor couldn't provide answer before the room started to shake, those who had been standing were quickly thrown to the floor. The Doctor held his precious items in one hand and braced himself with the other, "What's happening?"

"Someone's coming. It always shakes and bumps around just before someone walks though the door." Ida shouted as she lifted herself off of the floor just as the final shake occurred.

"Well let's hope who ever it is, they're more useful that that dolt." Cassandra whined and gestured towards the Doctor.

All eyes shifted from the four different doors. If the humans in the room weren't preoccupied with the doors and the mystery of the new comer, they might have noticed the Empath, tensing her muscles and pulling her legs closer to her body. The humans would have recognized this action as the universal symbol of fear. The humans watched the door, but the Time Lord watched the Empath. Before he could warn them, the door flew open.

Dalek.

One word with chilling recussions. The humans stepped back, recognizing this object was not human, and very dangerous. The Dalek rolled into the room, without the normal demands of "exterminate". It was silent, which was even more unsettling.

A second object entered the room, almost human but a horrible deviation.

Cyber Man

The humans back away from the metal monsters.

The Doctor stood, in an instant defensive mood. He had no weapons, no way to protect the people around him. From the corner of his eye he saw the Empath make her way to her feet.

Cassandra spoke first, "What are those things?"

"It's a Dalek and a Cyber Man." Jack growled as his eye shifted to the Doctor, looking for his next command. "They are very bad, leaving a horrible path of desctruction wherever they go."

"Desrtcution would be a welcomed change." The Doctor scoffed.

"They will not harm you." The Empath's musical voice filled the air. The Doctor questioned her with his eyes. "They are relieved."

"They have no feelings!" the Doctor snapped

"They have memories, they know where they were a few seconds ago and they know that this place is a welcomed changed." Her voice was like a flute, light and airy. "They will not harm you, not right away at least."

"That's a comfort, thanks." Cassandra snidely remarked as she sat back into her spot.

His brain was working lightling fast as he started to synthese all the data. Dalek, Cyberman, Cassandra, Jack, Ida, they all connected back to one thing. The only part of the puzzle that didn't fit, what was the Empath doing here. He was reaching a conclusion, but he needed more data. His hand sneaked through his coat's inner pockets for the blue and red glasses he had worn years ago.

Goo.

It was dripping off of everything, everyone, even the walls. Void Goo.

"No" The Doctor whispered, "no, no, yes, no." He went through a range of emotions and facial expressions. "It's can't be."

"What?" Ida questioned him.

The Doctor swallowed, "I know where we are."

Jack's eyes never left the Dalek. "Where?"

"We're in the Void, dark, lifeless, forever, one word describes it, Hell." He rubbed his neck with one hand and looked down at puzzle in his other hand. "We're in a box, in the center of the Void and just outside this box is millions of Daleks and Cyberman. And Hell too."

Cassandra started to play with her fingers, "I think I liked it better when I didn't know where we were."

"The Beast is in the Void as well." The Dalek's thick and tinny voice rasped, it started to rock slightly. If the Doctor hadn't known better, he would have thought that it was shaking.

The Doctor ignored the comment and twisted his puzzle in hand, flipping it upside down and right side up three times. "It just doesn't make sense."

Ida called over to him, "What is that? What does it do?"

"It will help the TRADIS travel to different universes, it makes it possible to cross the void."

"So you did this!" Jack yelled.

"No, it's not even finished yet. You know when you are putting together a puzzle and you're got those last few pieces left to put in place and everything just moves faster? I'm there. I've been working on this for two years but it's not done. Close but not operational yet." The Doctor's forehead creased.

"Why would you want to cross the Void?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "I'm looking for something."

Cassandra gazed up at the monsters. " What do they do in the Void?'

"Cyberman retell our history."

"As do the Darlek. We remember why we are in Void."

"We remember the Monster who sent the Cybermen, Daleks and the Beast."

"That would be me." The Doctor scoffed. "the last Time Lord."

The Daleks laser eye moved in his direction. "No, arrogant Time Lord. There is a creature far worse then you."

The Doctor's head jolted back as his eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"Well let's hope that THAT isn't the next thing to show up!" Cassandra waved her arms around. All eyes even the Cyberman's and the Dalek's turned in her direction.

Jack snapped, "Why the hell would you say that?"

"What?" She shrugged under the inquestion.

"There's three humans, a Time Lord, Empath, Cyberman and a Dalek in a small room with no way to escape, trapped in the Void."

Ida smirked, "Sounds like a bad joke."

Jack continued, "Of course the very bad thing is going to be the next thing to show up, that's the way these things work. Damn!"

Cassandra's eyes grew wide as she glanced to who she assumed to be wised person in the room. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, "He's right, that's how these situations work." He looked up, "Or it could be a bunny in a hat or something, because that would be ironic and cute."

"Really?"

"But in my experience that rarely happens." The Doctor frowned.

The room started to shake.

But when the Empath started cowering in the corner rocking back and forth and crying, everyone glared at the self proclaimed last human.

"It's coming." Screeched the Dalek in its montoned voice.

"It's coming." Yelled the Cyberman in its robotic voice.

Tiny beads of sweat started to form on Ida's brow as she yelped over the Doctor, "They're terrified!"

"That's not possible, they can't feel." Jack called back.

But the Doctor was witnessing behaviors from his two foes he had never seen before as they circled around repeating, "it's coming." Fear was the most primal emotion, based entirally out of survival, all living beings have a desire to survive therefore on some level they must fear.

But there was a far more pressing matter at hand. The Doctor stumbled over to Empath, he grabbed her shoulders and peered deeply into her eyes, "what's coming?"

Tears streamed down her face as she contorted it, "It's coming." She clenched onto the Doctor's arms, "It's so very mad."

"Well that can't be good." Cassandra muttered.

The room stopped shaking but the behavior continued from The Doctor's greatest adversaies, The Empath started buried her head into the his neck. He whispered one last time, "What's coming?"

Like a frighten child she whispered, "The Bad Wolf."

The Doctor pulled away, a word was caught in his throat, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

The door opened.

"Who the bloody hell broke the universe?" Rose stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed and lips pursed and very annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The White Box 2/2

Author: Subwoofer 26

Characters: Ten, AU versions of Rose, Jack, Cassandra and Ida

Rating: PG 13 for a later chapter

Summary- The Doctor is transported in a white box and he's not alone. Only he can come up with a way to escape. An unexpected visitor gives the Doctor a surprise.

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Doctor Who story, its very different then what I am used to writing. Please be kind/ Feedback is awesome.

"Who the bloody hell broke the universe?" Rose stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed and lips pursed and very annoyed.

Her name was on his lips. Rose. Her lips were pressed tightly together; her eyes scanned the room and situation. Her face softened for a millisecond when the common flash of recognizing someone in a strange situation crossed her face, but whom she was familiar with was still a mystery. She was older then the Doctor had remembered her. Her hair was longer, pass her shoulders. The tight black tank top clung to her body, like armor.

He felt a small swell of emotion, which started at his feet and ended at his throat, which he was currently blaming for his inability to say her name. It was an emotion he had forgotten he could feel, but yet it was what he had been thriving on for years.

The Empath wept in the Doctor's shoulder, shuttering and sniffling. The Dalek and the Cyrberman were still screeching. "It's here!"

The humans in the room stepped away from her.

The Dalek was the first to change its speech pattern, "Exterminate the Bad Wolf!"

He flashed through the many scenarios that might occur, none of them ended well for her. After two years of waiting for her, the Doctor was going to watch Rose die. "NO!"

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke with venom, malice and authority, "You will do no such thing Dalek! I have faced hundreds of thousands of your kind and none had an outcome they enjoyed. You are just one, and I am not afraid of you, but I terrify you." She stepped closer. "I've seen what you look like behind the shell, and I will crush you with my hand if you even consider harming anyone in this room. Do you compute?"

In a humble voice, for as humble as a Dalek could be, the word, "yes" hung in the air.

Rose nodded, "Good, Cyberman, I suggest you surrender on to me and power down."

There was no movement for a moment until the Cyberman powered down. After all they were emotionless and logical race, set on surviving.

Now that the two largest threats in the room were taken care of, she approached the crying Empath. Rose knelt next to the crying creature and was dangerously close to the Doctor. She whispered, "Hush, now, please don't cry." The blue creature raised her head from the Doctor's shoulder. In a soothing voice Rose said, "You're an Empath aren't you. I've dealt with your kind before. I'm not so scary, am I? Who's fears were you feeling?" The Empath sniffled and glanced at the metal creatures. Rose nodded, "Yes, well they have a nasty habit of trying to destroy mankind, and I can't have that, now can I?"

"Rose Tyler defender of Earth." The Doctor let the words slip out of his lips and linger in the air. His eyes met with Rose's, connected together on an invisible string. Those eyes he saw in darkness, in every pleasant memory he chooses to revisit in his private moments. Then her lips parted into a smile, the same smile that made his hearts beat faster.

"Doctor?" She bit her lower lip slightly, unsure if she had spoke the correct word.

The Doctor's smile was brighter then the walls. Bliss, euphoria raced through his veins. He had found her, His Rose. Had his arms not still be around the Empath, he would have wrapped them around her and spun her around the room, laughing the entire time.

He was about to say her name, about to tell her all sonnets he had rehearsed for the pass two years. His mouth hung open.

She blushed under his intense gaze, "It's Taylor, I'm afraid. Rose Taylor."

His face-hardened, falling slightly, as the surge of joy he had felt moments ago vanished. "Not Tyler?"

She reached for his hand to shake it, "I'm Rose Taylor. You must be the Doctor. Or at the very least, a Doctor. You've got the sad and haunted eyes of a Time Lord."

The Empath shifted her weight off of the Doctor and back to the wall. He extended his hand to shake hers. She was just as soft as his Rose had been. Soft and Warm, but not his. No matter, he would just have to keep looking. Different universes. Different Doctors. Different Roses. He would search every one if need be. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"I know I used to travel with one. He took me to edge of the universe and back again, all before breakfast." Rose withdrew her hand and stood up. "So can you tell me where we are?"

"As far as I can tell we're in the Void."

Rose swallowed, "The void, but I thought that was impossible."

From the opposite side of the room Ida called back, "Apparently not, after all, he's trying to cross the Void."

Rose acknowledged the other people in the room with a smile and a wave. Jack swaggered over to her, "so you're the big Bad Wolf," he reached out and brushed his fingers down her long blonde hair, tracing strap of her tank top. He grinned, "let's see how bad you really are?"

Her smile turned coy and seductive as her graceful fingers touched his hand. Once she clasped onto her his hand, she frowned and twisted it behind his back, slamming Jack's face against the wall. "Yeah, I've got a Jack in my world too, expect he isn't dripping with STDS." Jack whimpered in pain.

"Ouch!"

"Keep your hands to yourself, and stay on your side of this tiny room." Rose growled in his ear.

The Doctor leaned against the wall, next to a Cyberman and the Empath, smirking, "Fantastic."

Rose looked over her shoulder at the Doctor, "Thank you, several years at Torchwood finally paid off." She walked over to him, "Now how are you going to get us out of here?"

"How do you know I can?" He raised on eyebrow.

"Because you're the Doctor, you make the impossible happen." She smiled shyly, with the ends of her lips curling up.

She might not have been His Rose, but she could make him feel like he could do anything. He clasps his hands together, "Right, well I have my little thingy here." He showed her the maze of wires and metal he had pulled from his pocket. "I'm sure that can do something to bring us closer to home. We could use the Cyberman for spare parts."

Rose shook her head, "No, this Cyberman isn't a threat, you would be murdering him for parts." The Doctor grinned internally, she was so compassionate. She was so much like His Rose; his hearts had a hard time believing she wasn't.

She squinted her eyes and considered the problem, "We must be here for reason? We would be randomly pulled from our universe's just to be placed in a box made of" she touched the wall, "is this teltiaquiszatuim? Odd, we just got a large shipment of that in today." She thought aloud for a second. "I guess we should just wait until there who ever brought us here, shows up."

"Well, that's an idea." Cassandra rolled her eyes, secretly hoping everyone would berate Rose the way she had been earlier, but to her dismay, everyone returned back to their spots in the room.

The Doctor went back to playing with his project, since meeting Miss Taylor he had new motivation to finish.

Ida called over to Rose, "So what was you're Doctor like?"

Rose smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear; "Well for starters he would never wear a blue suit with red trainers." She giggled as the Doctor looked up, very offended.

"What's wrong with red trainers?"

Rose ignored the statement, "And he was way better looking then that guy." She pointed and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oi!"

She laughed, and it made one heart break and the other soar. The Doctor was ashamed to admit it, but he had forgotten how much he liked the sound.

Rose looked off into the empty corner of the room, lost in her memories, "He loved humans. Sure he was quick to point out how inferior we were to Time lords or just about any other species in the universe. But still we traveled to Earth more then any other place. He loved human's desire to learn and create, our spirit."

"Did he love you?" Cassandra asked with interest. The Doctor felt slightly voyeuristic listening to this her confession.

Rose blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face, to protect it from prying eyes. "I was with him only a year. That's not a very long time in the life of a human, it's the snap of a finger for a Time Lord." She touched her cheek, "we spoke about it once, I told him I loved him, his silence was loud enough for me to hear. In the end, he dropped me off in some town, not even London, and was gone just as quickly as he had come. Not even a proper goodbye."

The room was silent for a moment. The Doctor was about to speak, when Jack cut him off, "That's sounds like the Doctor I know."

The Empath spoke, "You could spend the rest of your life with him, but he could never spend the rest of his life with you. No Rose, his life is filled with far too much pain and loneliness. That was the only way he can survive." Her words like a cello, sad and slow, pulling at everyone's soul.

The Doctor place his project back onto his pocket, leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, "That's not true. Time Lords love very deeply, we do not distinguish between species or time spent with that person."

The Empath's voice lightened, "Oh I know that. I wouldn't have traveled here if I didn't."

Jack peered at her blue body closely, "What? You came here on purpose?"

"Yes, I would travel anywhere for true love." She radiated light and love.

The room started to shake. Rose was knocked to the ground, 'What's happening?"

Cassandra crossed her fingers together, "Oh please, please be bunnies in a hat this time."

"What?" Rose was very confused and this would continue for quite some time

The shaking stopped.

"They're finally here." The Empath smiled.

One door flew open and nearly clocked Jack in the face. A man jumped through the doorway wearing rumpled brown pinstripe suit, black-rimmed glasses and white trainers. He looked remarkably like the Doctor sitting in the corner of the room.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened and a woman with blond hair, almost golden, her eyes was rimmed by the night of her lashes. She called out, "DOCTOR!"

He called to her, "ROSE!"

They launched into the other's arms, swinging and laughing with the bliss and joy that a long over due reunion could produce. The other people in the room went unnoticed by the couple as they their feet finally touched the ground and were able to see each other eye to eye. "My Rose Taylor." The Doctor kissed her lightly on the lips.

Of course the other Rose Taylor sitting in the room was dumbstruck. Cassandra leaned in to Rose, "Um, is that YOUR Doctor? Because he seems to be kissing another you."

Rose in the black tank top's eyes grew very wide. "What?"

The Doctor in the blue suit cocked one eyebrow, "what? What?"

The very happy couple wasn't providing any answers. They were too busy swallowing each other faces. Their actions became more and more intense, hands grope everywhere and what was a sweet and tender moment was quickly turning pornographic.

"Um I would like some answers, please." The Doctor in the corner yelled.

The Doctor busy unbuttoning Rose Taylor's shirt, growled, 'Later, I'm busy." He lifted Rose up and carried though the door she had come in.

Rose with the black tank top yelled, 'What the bloody hell is going on?"

"What are they doing in there?" Ida asked staring in the spot that the couple once stood.

That's when the thumping started.

Thump. The Empath bit her lower lip, ran her fingers though her hair and smiled; sometimes it was a very good thing to feel everyone else's emotions.

Thump. Jack grinned, it was about time someone saw some action in this room.

Thump. Ida and Cassandra made eye contact and giggled.

Thump. Rose's eyes grew wider then she thought possible. "Well if I had known it was that easy!" She yelled.

Thump The Doctor blushed then looked at the ground.

The group started to giggle and laugh in his or her own away. It was absurd and down right silly, all their years of travel and collective experience had not prepared any of them for that.

The Empath let out a long moan.

It stopped being funny and started being very awkward.

Very very awkward.

For nearly two hours.

Ida started to bang her head against the wall. The Doctor went back to working on his puzzle, (finally he was making headway). Rose was reading some of the supply list she had stuffed into her pockets just before she proofed here, she too, was busy working on something. Cassandra attempted small talk, when that failed she started singing from the Brittany Spears catalogue.

The only people who seemed to be enjoying themselves, other then the two behind the wall, shagging, were the Empath, who continued to orgasm every few minutes and Jack, who just listened intently.

As much as the Doctor would have like to talk to Rose, he just couldn't find the strength to look at her. After all it was they, sort of, having sex behind the wall.

"Why is this taking SOOOO long?" Ida whined between head smacks.

"It's the two hearts, it increase endurance and stamina." The Doctor provided the information.

Cassandra leaned over in interest. "Is there anything else you have two of?"

"Just the hearts."

"Thank God or we would be here forever." Ida muttered.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "If he is anything like me, it shouldn't be too much longer."

Rose peeked up from her paper, "Why is that?"

The Doctor blushed slightly and buried his head deeper into the work, "It's been a while."

Eyes around the room peered at the Doctor, curious smirks appeared on faces. Jack leaned in, "So how long? A day? A week? A month? Six months? A year?"

The Doctor huffed, "You'll be here for a while if you keep using that method of logic." The kink in his neck was working up again, he rubbed it as he muttered, and "It's been one hundred and fifty years."

The room was stunned silent, well expect for the moans leaking from behind the walls. Cassandra was the first to start to giggle. "A hundred and fifty years!"

"What I was busy!" The Doctor quickly defended himself.

"Too busy for a shag!" Cassandra retorted.

"Yes, ok yes." The Doctor's cheeks turned a deep red, glancing across the room to see Rose Taylor biting her lower lip to suppress her laughter. The Doctor had never wanted to leave a room so quickly before in his very long life.

Jack rested his head against the wall, "What's the point in having companions if you don't use them?" Jack closed his eyes, completely unaware of the Doctor's demeanor change. "I guess your Rose didn't put out like the Rose behind the wall is. It's a shame, she seems hot. Damn, just hearing her moan makes me want to…" Jack's words were cut off by a hand around his throat. Jack's eyes flashed open to see the Doctor seething with rage, more animal like then Time Lord.

"I have killed emperors for doing less then what you have just implied." The Doctor's features were dark, sharp and deadly dangerous.

"Don't do that, don't pretend she meant anything to you." Rose's voice teetered between rage, and personal torment. The Doctor released his grip from Jack's throat and stared at the woman. Rose's words tore through his body like bullets through rice paper. She went on with her attack; "She's just one human, one more person you've met in a long lifetime of travel and adventure. She is one water molecular in an ocean. How can she matter to you? You've probably forgotten about her, you wouldn't recognized her if you saw her."

The Doctor snapped, "My Rose would have never doubted my feels for her. She's haunted ever corner of the TRADIS, every memory, every moment since she left. Don't you dare question me! That's one thing My Rose would never do."

He started at the stranger with a face of the one he cared so deeply about. There had been so many times he was ready to give up, to die in battle, but her face would spark a new desire for life. If he only saw her once, if he could only touch her once more, it was worth a trip through the Void.

He felt cheated and betrayed by fate, he had made it so far, for the glimmer of a second he thought his journey was over, only to be reminded of how far he still had left to travel.

Time, travel, the impossible, and Rose, these four things dictated his life.

The woman who called herself Rose Taylor turned her head away from the Doctor, her blond hair smacking her in the face.

The Empath moaned loudly and finally screamed, "Dear God Yes!" before sinking back against the wall with a satisfied grin on her face.

Ida frowned, "I guess they're done."

The air in the small room was still thick with tension; it clung to everything making it difficult to breathe.

The door opened to reveal a very happy and satisfied Doctor and Rose, both with rumpled clothes, matching grins and disheveled hair.

The Doctor in the Blue suit jumped to his feet and screamed at the grinning Doctor in the brown suit, "Bloody hell, you punched a hole through the universe for a SHAG! Do you have any idea what you could have done to the fabric of reality?"

The Doctor with the brown suit smirked, "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

The Doctor with the blue suit, scowled, "well it was impressive by human standards, but embarrassingly short by Time Lord standards."

The brown suit Doctor frowned and nuzzled his head against Rose's as he whispered in her ear, "Am I always this pushy and rude?"

Rose attempted to fix her hair, "A little."

With his lover by his side, the Doctor turned to his identical counterpart, "I punched a hole through the universe for her." He glanced down at Rose and gave her a little smile, "the shag was just a pleasant side effect."

Cassandra yelled, "And us, are we side effects?"

Rose rested her head in the Doctor's chest, "So sorry, but yes, the teleportation is only triggered by profound emotional reactions and all of you or your counterparts in our universe, are associated with key moments of our relationship. We'll send you back now." She dug through her Doctor's pocket's to hand over small circular yellow buttons much like the one that sent her away from her Doctor's side two years ago.

The woman who introduced herself as Rose Taylor wearing the black tank top spoke from her side of the room, "You should send the Dalek and the Cyberman away first."

The objects were tossed through the air and landed in Rose's hand.

The Rose in the tank top, addressed the metal beasts, "Dalek, Cyberman awake." She spoke with strength and dignity "You have been giving a brief glimpse of light, away from the darkness and emptiness of the Void. You have experience heaven if only for a moment, but now you must return to your life in Void."

The Dalek screeched, "Kill us."

But Rose shook her head, "No, you must return. You are the only two of your kinds who have encountered the Bad Wolf and lived. You must return." She stepped back from the line of vision of both creatures, to reveal two Doctors and another Rose, "You must tell the others, there is more then one Bad Wolf and she does not travel alone." Rose placed the transport buttons on the Dalek and the Cyberman, instantly they were gone.

Rose in the black tank top crossed her arms around her chest, staring at the spot her enemies once were. The air seemed colder or maybe it was just in her head. In two years she had changed so much. The warmth and light that once radiated from her, died on a beach, now she felt hollow. She knew what it would be like to return to the darkness, the mundane, and the loneliness.

It would have been more humane to kill the metal beasts then to send them from whence they came.

A chill ran up her spine. She shuttered.

"Ohh, that was so scary, really very terrifying." Jack mocked. "Can we go now, I'm got a Tulip that needs to be plucked and deflowered, repeatedly." The doctor in the brown suit frowned has he handed the other buttons over to Ida, Jack and Cassandra. When the Empath was offered one, she shook her head and declined.

"I need to stay and say the words that need to be spoke." The Empath spoke musically and cryptically.

"Whatever, it's been strange and I hope I never see anyone of you again." Cassandra remarked. The three humans pushed their buttons and disappeared.

Two Doctors, two Roses and the Empath stood in a white room with glowing walls.

The Doctor in the blue suit stuck his hands in his pocket, "Well then I think you've some explaining to do. There's still a lot I don't understand, you should start at the beginning."

The Doctor with the brown suit glanced down at Rose. "Well I met little miss Rose Taylor…"

The other Doctor was about to object, as he pointed to the Rose in the corner of the room, but the Doctor telling the story placed his finger to his lips to silence the Doctor with the brown suit.

"I met Rose while I was running away from the Plastics. I looked different then, I wore a freakish amount of leather. I asked her to come travel with me and only decided to come when I said the TRADIS was a time machine."

The Love drunk Rose played with the Doctor's tie as she purred, "He took me to the end of the world, to meet Charles Dickinson and to save a Dalek, of course he didn't know that at the time. Oh and we picked up a person along the way, but he didn't last too long."

"We went to world war two and London a few times. Satellite five, twice," The Doctor affectionately brushed Rose's hair out of her face.

"I didn't like the second time, you sent me home." She pouted sadly.

"I had to, I gave Jackie my word I would keep you safe." He touched her cheek and a small smile crossed his lips, "It's not as tough you listened to me anyway."

Rose giggled and covered her mouth, "Well of course not. We had to defeat the Daleks." She became quite, "I don't really remember what happened next, but then you changed."

"Then Earth was invaded on Christmas and I took you to new Earth."

"We met Queen Victoria, she was not amused and created Torchwood." Rose frowned slightly as she snuggled deeper into her lover's arms. "I met Sarah Jane and you told me I could spend the rest of my life with you, remember that?"

"Of course I do, I also remember Mickey coming with us for a bit too. There was the spaceship with people parts and then the Alternate universe with the Cybermen."

"Yes, I know that place very well." There was flickers of regret in Rose's eyes for a moment. "Then we went back to England and I lost my face."

"Yeah, but at least you were quiet for a few minutes." The doctor grinned at her as she pinched his side, "I'm not saying it was an improvement, just quiet. Then we ended up on that planet next to the black hole…that was a whole lot of no fun."

"We managed, we had a few more adventures before Cybermen and the Daleks attacked the Earth." Rose pulled herself closer to the her lover, "Then we were separated for a long time. I stood by that wall pounding it, for five and a half hours, because that's how long you told me to wait."

The Rose in the black tank top turned away from the couple, watching them made her eyes burn and her throat close up. The tears were falling like a spring rain, and like a spring rain there was nothing she could do to stop them. She whispered, "five and a half hours." On damp days her fist still ached from banging the wall. She wanted to be alone in her misery. A small blue hand reached out for her. The Empath squeezed her hand, providing comfort.

The happy couple was lost in each other's eyes. The Doctor spoke quietly, "It took me three months but I finally found away to tell her goodbye."

Tiny salty drops were caught in Rose's eye lashes, "At Bad Wolf Bay, I told you how I felt and you told me you love me. It was the only thing that made the past few years bearable." The lovers brushed their lips against each other.

The Doctor in the blue suit furrowed his brows and started to pace in the tight enclosure. "It's all the same. How did you create a whole different universe where everything is the same?"

A choking sob caught the two Doctor's attention. The Rose in the corner of the room cried on the shoulder of the Empath. The Alien became Rose's mouth piece, "No, there is a massive difference between the two worlds."

The Doctor in the brown suit hissed, "You didn't tell her! She's a human, a young female human. She needed to hear the words, even if in her heart she knows how you feel, she has to hear the words!"

The Doctor in the blue suit shifted slightly, "I took a breath, I hesitated, I would have opened the rift again, but Donna showed up and confused me."

Rose Taylor left her lovers arms to embrace her doppelganger. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she held Rose Tyler. "I can't even imagine what you went through all the years."

The Empath glanced over at the Doctor with the blue suit who was looking like he has swallowed a Hyperion Hedgehog. "I can leave now. You should take this time and tell her the whole truth." She faded away and disappeared.

"But she's not…" The Doctor in the blue suit stopped as the idea started to solidify in his mind, "You lied, didn't you. You are My Rose." He fumbled with the twisted wired machine in his hand.

Rose Tyler nodded.

Rose Taylor unhinged their hug to get a good look at her double. A small grin parted her lips, "I remember that shirt, and I stopped wearing it two months ago because Tommy Weaver was staring at my cleavage. I yelled at him and slapped him with a sexual harassment complaint."

Rose Tyler brushed the stray tears from her face; "I was on my way to HR when I was pooffed here."

"You're two months behind us, that's why there is a different universe." Rose Taylor beamed with her victory.

The Doctor in the brown suit grabbed the wires out of the other Doctor's hand, "But you already have the power source? You're much farther along then I was when two months ago."

"I have more of an incentive then you do," The Doctor in the blue suit sadly sighed.

When the moment became too intense the Doctor in brown clapped his hands together, "Right, Well Rose, it's a big universe out there, are you ready to see it?"

Rose Taylor smiled, as she soothed her counterpart's hair, "This room is a half way point in the Void, it will make it possible for you to travel between the universe without breaking a whole through space and time and destroying all life as you know it." She handed Rose a transport button like Jack and the others had received.

"Good to know." Rose Tyler bit her lip.

The Doctor in the brown suit and the Rose Taylor gave small waves to their other selves and disappeared.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor stood in the center of the Void in a white box.

The doctor pulled at his suit, "You really don't like the blue suit?"

"You look better in brown." Rose shrugged and looked up the ceiling.

"I don't know, it just didn't feel right wearing it without you." He dug his hands in his pockets and rolled up on the balls of his feet.

Rose bit her lower up as she smiled at him, "So has it really be 150 years since your last shag?"

The Doctor frowned in front of his grin, "Well 'if I had know it was that easy.' I don't think I would have waited so long."

Rose's cheeks turned pink, "Let's both agree we said things we wished the other didn't know."

"Deal."

Rose took a step closer to her Doctor, "I said horrible things to you."

The Doctor waved her words away, "they were very much deserved." He moved his body towards her, "I guess we have to wait two months to see each again."

One more step, Rose's mouth opened and shut twice before speaking, "With so much that can changed in a minute, why wait two months?"

The Doctor extended his hand to her, twitching his fingers in the air. "My Rose Tyler, I've got something to tell you, I've waiting two very long years to say three little words."

She entwined her fingers with his. They fit, perfectly. They felt that familiar sensation like time, space and universes had not parted them. "I've waited years to hear them, but I can wait a little longer. Doctor, let's go home."

"We can go anywhere, Rose. Anywhere."


End file.
